


Kiku

by LilithK



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithK/pseuds/LilithK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y aunque ya se había ido podía sentirle cerca, más de lo que seguramente debiera. Como si no hubiera tal distancia entre sus hogares, a pesar de ser casi de dos mundos diferentes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiku

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, um, esto es un pequeño (ínfimo) drabble de cien palabras que hice para una chica en tumblr. Básicamente el reto era emocionarla con su OTP usando el menor número de palabras posibles. Hice lo que pude. Quiero que quede constancia que esto fue escrito a la de la madrugada y editado un poco al día siguiente, por tanto no esperéis una calidad asombrosa. Pero bueno, al menos me ha dado la oportunidad de escribir acerca de estos dos, que ya iba siendo hora de hacer una historia por pequeña que fuera acerca de mi primero OTP en Hetalia...
> 
> Así que, eso, tratad de disfrutarlo por corto que sea, supongo.
> 
> EDIT (04/12): ¡Una buena noticia a los lectores de est fic! ¡La preciosa y fantástica ficker [Notthatbou](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/989055/Notthatbou) ha contestado a este drabble con otro desde el punto de vista de Japón! Fuera ya de lo mucho que ya la idolatro simplemente por responder a mi humilde escrito, me veo obligada a deciros que os lo leáis tras este, es sin duda el punto y final perfecto para la escena que narro aquí. El fic es [Tanabata](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8748475/1/Tanabata). Sed buenos y dejadle reviews, ¿eh?
> 
> Los personajes pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz y su obra Axis Powers Hetalia.
> 
> ¡Se aceptan reviews/críticas/opiniones/tomatazos~!

Ahí estaba, en aquel encalado balcón, su mano derecha volando una y otra vez hacia su boca para dar una nueva y larga calada al segundo o tercer cigarrillo de la mañana. Y mientras fumaba, mirando perdidamente a su añil Mar Mediterráneo, pensaba en cuán irónico era sentir que apenas había distancia alguna. Que sólo necesitaba desvestirse y nadar sin descanso a través de aquel inmenso azul y así acabaría llegando allí. Allí con él. Una vez más con él.

Soltando un bufido, en sus labios ahora una cínica sonrisa, tiró la colilla y le dio la espalda al mar para volver a su ahora solitaria y fría habitación. Uno de sus gatos le siguió, frotando su peludo cuerpo contra su pierna mientras ronroneaba bien alto, pero no le hizo ningún caso en absoluto. En vez de eso cogió una vez más entre sus manos aquella delicada flor amarilla que él había dejado en su lado de la cama antes de partir, enterrando su rostro en ella para así poder oler aquel sutil aroma que desprendía, aquel mismo sutil aroma al que él olía, y simplemente murmuró, como si pudiera escucharle aun desde tan lejos:

"Te echo de menos, Kiku…"


End file.
